


Bad Role Model

by MalNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blasphemy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalNivans/pseuds/MalNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans the local hot guy and all-star he is moved in the small neighbor Shadow Creek, Sugarland, Texas and had been living there for five years. Most people who saw him were jealous of him and would say he had it all, from good-looks, smarts and physical output. Co-captain of the Taylor high school football team the mustangs and an average 3.8 people wish they could keep while joggling a job after school practice. He could do it all… or at less that's what he thought.<br/>How could everything so good…so right turn out so bad in the end. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love so recklessly that he didn't have time to duck for cover. Fate she was one cold heartless bitch I'll tell you, and today she was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put this up on something besides my normal site. Don't know why just had this for a long time and never used it so here and enjoy! I'm posting 3 combined chapters that I wrote but if you want more of the story and don't feeling like waiting more chapters are up on http://www.fanfiction.net/~zboommacattack (Smaller chapters but more updates)

 

* * *

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

Piers Nivans, the local hot guy and all-star, had moved in to the small neighborhood of Shadow Creek, Sugarland, Texas, and had been living there for five years. Most people who saw him were jealous of him and would say he had it all: good looks, smarts, and physical output. Co-captain of the Taylor High School football team  _The Mustangs_  and an average 3.8 people wished they could keep while joggling a job after school practice. He could do it all... or at least that's what he thought.

How could everything so good... so right, turn out so bad in the end? It wasn't his fault that he fell in love so recklessly that he didn't have time to duck for cover. Fate—she was one cold, heartless bitch, and today she was no different. She was the reason he rested here in his too big room, broken to the point where it hurt so much that dying didn't seem like such a bad thing. It made him remember the day fate had started to plan his falling out all too smoothly.

It was July 28, 2010: a nice, warm day for the gang and the last couple of days before Taylor opened back up to trap them behind its gates. Sherry, Piers, Jake, Rebecca, and Ashley sat together in a circle of pool chairs in Piers' backyard in the patio area under a retractable shade—something they did a lot on their lazy days.

"Fuck, I hate school so much! I wish I was a highly trained mercenary sometimes, and then all the teachers would go missing without a trace." Jake had been whining all week about the upcoming end of summer break.

"You only wish you were that cool." They all laughed in this small circle of friends.

"Screw you, Nivans. I'm awesome, and you know it."

Sherry waved for everyone's attention with a look that meant she had big news... or at least to her it was big, and she just had to tell everybody.

"OM-fucking-G! I just got the best news ever!" she squealed.

"Okay, babe, you don't have to scream; we're right here."

She ignored Jake's request with a roll of her blue eyes. "Guess who's moving back to Shadow Creek?!" She was visibly jumping up and down in her chair.

"Someone who likes old and boring people," Jake said, only getting a snort from Nivans while the girls glared and rolled their eyes.

"No, dickhead... Remember my friend I was on Skype with last week?"

"Oh, you mean the girl with the epic hooters?"

She leveled a dark glare at her boyfriend. "Her name is Claire, dumbass..."

Piers remembered the name of his 'girl' best friend. "Isn't that your best friend from middle school who moved when you were 10?"

"Yep." Sherry had lived there all her life, as both her parents were high-paid doctors, but Sherry had never wanted to leave and their baby girl always got what she wanted... It was pure luck she hadn't turned out totally spoiled. "Her brother got a job down here, and since she hasn't seen me in a long time, I want to throw a nice big party for her."

"Aww, hell, yea. I'm so fucking in! Nivans, you have to bring the drinks again or this party will kick rocks."

"When don't I bring the drinks?" Piers said with a grin.

"Whatever. I don't care if you bring drinks; I just don't want to see a repeat of what happened two years ago at the New Year's party."

Everyone cracked up at that... all but Jake. "Hey, I was pretty drunk, okay?!"

Piers shook his head. "That didn't stop you from sticking your tongue down my throat." Another round of laughter went around the circle, while Jake glared Piers down. "Don't worry, I know better than to let you dry hump me now. Sherry owns you now, anyway."

"Owns me? No one owns me, bitch!"

"Whatever you say, Muller," Piers said, laughing into his soda can.

"Okay, shut up, you two; I'm not done. She gets here tomorrow, but Sheva gets back from her visit in Africa the day after that, and I want everyone here. Plus, my parents get the night rounds that day, too; that way, we don't have to hide the drinks."

"Well, I'm in," Piers said.

"We need a good hoedown before school starts, anyway," Rebecca said, looking up from her phone.

"I'll start sending the texts out then! This should fun if not entertaining." Ashley pulled her phone out, running fingers over the keys at full speed.

Sherry eased back into her seat, smiling at Piers. He knew that look; she was planning something he knew he wasn't going to like. "Sherry, whatever you're planning, stop it."

"What! Why!?"

"Because in the end, I always end up cursing the day I moved here and you happened to be the first person to befriend me." He scowled at her innocent look, knowing she would get him to go along with her plan regardless.

"Shut up, you love me. I was just thinking maybe you and Claire would hit it off."

"I love you but... no hook-ups from you, Sher," he said, remembering all his failed attempts at relationships. They always ended badly, like the girl he dated at the end of the school year, Sarah. She was hot and all, but after the first time she got the stick, she got so clingy and obsessive that he had to get out. A month before that, Sherry had matched him up with Mike, who was a big closet case, and Piers didn't want to deal with the lies and secrets... Mike wasn't for him, anyway; the guy was way too boring to begin with.

"God, Piers, don't be a pussy! This is different than the other people I've set you up with. They weren't my BFFs like you and Claire are. I can imagine it: Nivanfield!"

"If I do go out with her, it won't be because you set us up."

"Fine!" she pouted, her lip out.

Jake cleared his throat and leaned in where only Piers could hear his voice. "Dude, you should go for it. She is one hot piece of ass, and knowing you, you'd have no problem scoring."

"I'll just have to see for myself," Piers said with a grin.

They all sat drinking soda and enjoying the lazy day while the sun started to set. Joking and laughing, Piers was blessed to have found friends who knew and encouraged him to be himself.

"Piers, mommy said it's almost time for dinner," the little 12-year-old Natalie spouted from the open screen door.

"All right, I'm coming." He knew that was his mother's code for 'I love you, but I don't want to hear your father bitch about you and your friends today.'

"Okay," she smiled, skipping back into the house.

"Dude, it's still creepy how you two look so much alike... only she's growing tits."

Piers rolled his eyes at Jake's lack of manners. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up." Before Jake could recover from the insult, he added, "Guess it about that time, guys..."

Sherry groaned. "Your dad is such an ass! We aren't a bad influence on you."

"Really?" Piers challenged.

"Okay, so what? You still love us, and it's not like we got you out there stealing and killing..."

"Unless you want to," Jake added.

"Jake..." Sherry gave him one of those 'please shut the fuck up' looks before going on. "You think he'll ever be okay with who you are?"

"I don't know... He's still my dad, and I love him. So I hope he will be, one day."

"Okay, I have to go. My dad has been bugging me about buying school supplies while they are on sale all day," Ashley said, flipping her blonde hair. "You still need a ride, Becky?"

"Yeah, thanks... I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone waved to the two blondes going through the open fence door.

"Sherry."

She turned to Jake, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Your place today?"

"No." His face fell so fast Piers couldn't hold in his sudden urge to laugh. "My mom is home today, and my dad will be back soon, too."

"Aww, fuck..."

"Yea... so, have fun with your hand tonight!" She hugged Piers and kissed her grumbling boyfriend. She didn't live that far, so she walked out.

"So, Piers... mind if I spend the night here?" Jake asked, smiling innocently.

"I hope you're not hoping to get lucky." Piers gave him a mock horror expression.

"Hell, no, dude... I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he said, sighing when Piers grinned at him. "It was a one-time thing! Besides, Dee-Ay isn't at the house, and it's boring as fuck there." Jake liked his foster home dad; they had moved there three years ago. His friends still didn't know much about Jake's past, only that his mom had died and his dad had left before he was even born, so he had been put in a foster home.

"Let me ask my mom first. I don't want her nagging at me." As Piers headed into the house to search for his mother, Jake lazily followed. The house was large, but not too grand, and they made it through the backdoor into the dining room with a huge round table. Jake went right in as soon as he shut the door, going into the living area where Natty was playing with her phone. The living room set was simple two black leather couches facing each other, with a glass coffee table in the middle, and two single couch chairs mirrored to each other. Piers had always hated the fact that there was no TV down there.

He left Jake moving forward from the backdoor to the kitchen, where his mother was checking the oven for what looked like baked macaroni and cheese and baked chicken. She looked up when she sensed him approach. "Your friends left already?"

"Most of them," he summed.

"Most of them?" She cocked a brown eyebrow.

"Yeah... I was going to let Jake stay over."

"Jake? ...You know how your father is about you having other boys over." She was okay with who Piers was and he knew that, but it still didn't make things easier with his dad.

"God! It's not like I'm going to fuck him or anything!" he complained a little too loudly.

"Piers Edmund Nivans! You watch your mouth when you talk to me!"

"Sorry, it's just..."

She sighed. "Look, I know you're a good boy. You were always my good boy, but try not to push your luck next time."

"So, he can stay?" He loved how his mom always compromised for him.

"Yes... but! I don't want you making too much noise. You know how your father gets; he'll find anything wrong with you having a friend over to kick him out. So, don't give him a reason."

"I won't," he said with a grin.

"Go tell your friend and Natty to go wash up. Dinner will be set in five."

"Yes, ma'am."

...

After everyone had washed up for dinner, all three kids made their way downstairs, meeting a man standing with his back turned in the kitchen doorway. This man was Emmett Elven Nivans Sr. He turned around with a look of disapproval, meaning Piers' mother already explained the deal.

"Hey, daddy!" Natty ran down the stairs to give her father a hug, and he embraced her back.

"Hey, there!" He looked up to his second born, "Piers."

"Dad..."

"Come on or the food will get cold," his mother scolded them both, breaking them up before they could embarrass her.

...

Half the dinner went in silence; the only sounds were of forks hitting the plates. Piers sat next to Jake and his mother, and next to her was his father, then Natty.

"So, you two excited about school coming up?" Alice Nivans started.

"Not really," Jake answered with his mouth half full.

"Why is that?"

"This year is going to be the hardest," he said with a shrug.

"Well, look at it this way: this year is going to be your last year of high school."

"Yea," Piers added. "This year is going to be the greatest."

Jake grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I bet it will," Mr. Nivans mumbled with a disappointed look on his face.

"Emmett...," Piers' mother warned, but Piers was just like his stubborn father and he wasn't going to let his father throw slangs at him. (It's a saying for throwing hidden insults or beating around the bush.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, tilting his chin forward in a mocking motion.

"It means I want to know what I did wrong for you to turn out like this." Emmett Senior smashed his fist on the table in frustration.

"Oh, dear..." Alice covered her eyes while little Natty looked at Jake, who shrugged at her and continued eating.

"My sexuality," Piers spat the words out at his father, "has nothing to do with you. I don't go around saying crap about how my father didn't give me enough hugs when I was little, and if it makes you feel better, you should know I fuck them."

"Piers!" his mother scolded him for his profanity, but he ignored her, focusing on his father's stubborn disposition.

"I hope that makes me a little less of a fag in your eyes! I'm going to my room; Jake, let's go," Piers said, leaving the plates on the table to retreat upstairs before his father could recover. He felt a lot calmer in his room as soon as the door closed; this was his space, like his second world apart from the rest. Set in his image, there was one large window with blue curtains to match the grayish blue walls and posters of his favorite bands Paramore, Pendulum, and One Republic.

Trophies from nine and up for baseball, football, and school academics for highest GPA, all from 11th grade, were on shelves on both sides of his wall flat screen. A king-size bed was mounted against the wall, with his hardest-working employee awards as male waiter at Dee-Ay's restaurant  _Cajun Spot_  on a shelf over it.

Jake flopped on the mattress, while Piers sat at his desk in the cover of the laptop he'd brought along. "Sorry about that..."

"Dude, it's cool. You handled your shit, Nivans; that was kind of hot!" Leave it to Jake to find something to joke about at any given time.

"Shut up..." He couldn't help but laugh, though.

"Okay, but all jokes aside, that's what you been dealing with all summer?"

"Yep." Piers had been keeping it a secret from his parents for three years, but when the summer break started that year, he had decided he should let his parents know the real him. His mother was shocked but accepting; it was all too easy for her, but his father... Well, his father had flipped a lid.

"What I don't get is you're like the perfect son. You play sports, have awesome friends like me, keep an ass-kicking 3.8 GPA on a bad day, and work for you own money. So much your dad could be proud of, but he's too worried about where you stick your dick," Jake said bluntly, shaking his head as he looked at all the awards.

"Guess none of that really matters."

"Well, I don't care if you fuck both genders. You're still cool in my book, Piers."

"Thank you so much. That warms my heart," Piers replied sarcastically.

"Screw you, Nivans...," Jake said, throwing one of the bed pillows at him.

They settled into the night, both doing their own thing. Jake flipped through the 2000 channels too fast to really be looking for anything good to watch, while Piers checked his Facebook and Gmail. Piers was about to call it quits when he heard sounds he knew well: moaning and chicks screaming for more pleasure. He turned from his computer. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jake had his pants down as he stroked his length in a fast motion, out in the open, grunting shamelessly like Piers wasn't in the room. "Muller, what the fuck!?"

"Dude, chill out... Ah, fuck. It isn't like you haven't seen my dick before, and you won't let me live down the one time we gave each other handjobs. So, either turn the fuck around or join the fun."

"Un-fucking-believable," Piers breathed, turning back to his laptop. "If you get jizz on my sheets, you're sleeping on the fucking couch."

"Fine." He tucked himself away. "I'll finish in the shower," he said, grabbing a pair of Piers' sweats and heading out of the door.

"It should have started there, and don't take all day; I still need to shower, asshole!"

Piers could hear a mocking evil laugh out in the hall.  _Some people_...

...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Claire, get up! We're here." They had been driving for hours on end and finally made it back home to Shadow Creek. Early morning was still dark since the sun wouldn't be up for another three hours; every house was sleeping the night away.

"God, Chris. Did you have to shake me so hard!?" She slapped him, still sitting in the passenger sit of the U-Haul.

"Come on. We have work to do, Claire bear," he said, jumping out of the U-Haul. Chris was still a little excited that he could give his  
sister a place to stay longer than five months so she could finish her last year with real friends. Being a P.I. paid well, but it meant a lot moving around, so he had had to learn how to home-school. Claire had never complained or whined, but he could tell she missed making friends and talking to someone other than just her brother. "Hurry up." He could hear her groan as she got out of the moving truck.

"Chris... I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow, Sherry and some of her friends are coming over. If you let me go to bed now, I'll get them to help." She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Less work, faster progress," she added.

"Fine." He grinned. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'thank, God' when she used the key to open the door. He looked around at his new/old home. "It's good to be back home."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dude, hurry up and get dressed. Sherry is going to flip a lid if we keep her waiting." Sherry had texted him to meet her and the girls at the house across from hers in five.

"Relax, Nivans. It's only a five-minute walk," Jake snorted, missing the issue.

"Yea... and we were supposed to be there, like, ten minutes ago."

"Fine, fine." He threw Piers' sweats off... and he was free-balling under those sweats.

"Jake... you have no shame, do you?" Piers said, shaking his head while looking back at his door mirror to adjust his black polo that matched his white cargo shorts and black converse.

"What do I have to be ashamed of? Plus, we share the same locker room at school... Hey, let me borrow some clothes. Mine aren't as kick-ass as yours."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

...

"Sorry we're late," he greeted Ashley and Rebecca, standing in the driveway at the back end of an open U-Haul.

"Don't apologize because you won't be happy about what Sherry has planned for you two." Ashley grinned playfully. "She went inside with Claire and her brother."

"Man, he is so freaking hot!" Rebecca fanned herself dramatically. "All muscle with a side of smiles."

"It's 'fucking hot,' Becky. Don't be such a pris about swearing," Jake mocked.

"Can't all be brutes like you, can we?" she retorted.

"Never know until you try, babe." He winked, and she made a gagging sound.

"There you two are! What the hell were you two doing sucking each other's dicks? No, never mind; don't answer that." Everyone cracked up and Piers heard another high song-like voice laughing. The girl, he assumed, was Claire. His first impression of her was she was your average 9.5 hot chick. Light brown hair, blue eyes, though all of his friends but him, Sheva, and Finn had blue eyes. Her hooters were the biggest out of the four girls (but only a little bit bigger than Ashley's).

So, Jake hadn't been lying when he had said she was something. "The bald-looking one is my man, and the hot one is my BMFF."

"What the fuck! I'm not bald, and how come he's the hot one!"

"Well, he is," the three girls said in unison, making everyone crack up... Well, not Jake, of course.

"Claire Redfield." She waved her hand shortly. Piers had to say she seemed pretty cool. "Piers and Jake, right?" They nodded, and Jake grinned cockily.

"You could call me Mr. Awesome, too, babe; a lot of people call me that." Jake winked, and she gave him an 'oh, God' look that was half amused, half eww.

"Muller... no one calls you that, and no one ever will." Piers rolled his eyes; Jake could be so full of himself when he wanted to.

"Well, they should!"

"I think I'll stick with Jake, if you don't mind... but thanks, though." She mirrored his wink.

Piers laughed. "Yea, you're going to fit in just fine."

"Yea, anyone who could shut up Jake up is good in my book," Rebecca said happily.

"Man, you guys make a guy feel loved..." They laughed at his mocking pout.

"Don't worry; we still love you deep down," Sherry said, walking up to him to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him, and he returned it all too eagerly.

"Well, looks like you got some interesting friends, Claire bear." Piers turned to the deep voice that sounded like it could get anyone to do anything if it was firm enough. He turned, seeing a big man in a tight-fitting wifebeater soaked in sweat. Rebecca hadn't been kidding when she had said he was hot: the way his jeans hugged his ass just right made it look way too squeezable. His face was way too God-like for him to be human, with well-placed facial hair, but nothing compared to the deep blue eyes he had that were darker than Claire's. "So, these two fellows are the ones who volunteered to help me?"

Before Jake could reply with a flat 'hell, no,' Piers had an unreasonable feeling to want to please this man. "Yep... So, what are we doing?" He ignored the 'what the fuck, dude?' look Jake was throwing him.

"Well, you two could help me with all the heavy things, and I'll get the rest."

"We can help with the small stuff, too." Jake threw a 'dude, shut up!' look this time.

"You sure? I mean, I got most of it, but I want to get the huge stuff like my desk inside."

"No problem. Just lead the way."

"Okay, guys, let's get to work. I didn't get your names." He smiled, and Piers couldn't help but smile at this wide man. The three girls shared a questioning eyebrow.

"That's Jake. I'm Piers Nivans," Piers said proudly.

"Chris Redfield... Nice to meet you, Piers Nivans," Chris said, giving him a smile that would knock anyone out before he turned and waved for them to follow.

"Fuck me...," Jake groaned and followed Piers' example.

...

"Ouch, fuck, Nivans! Watch my foot!" Jake complained when the deep freezer hit his foot.

"Sorry." Piers got caught up looking around the house. It was big for a one-story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The garage door was directly to the right when you entered the house, while to the left was the dining room that was connected to the kitchen and living area. The ceiling was high... A little too high. It seemed a little uncalled-for, if he was asked. He had always seen this house but never been inside it before. Most people who rented it out were away or loners. Sherry had told him who owned the house, but she never told him why they had left it in the first place.

They moved the deep freezer into the corner of the garage. "Finally done!" Jake walked back into the house, sitting on one of the chairs at the dinner table, putting his head down.

Piers patted his back. "Would you like a cookie for today's work?"

"Fuck. You. Man."

"Hmm, kinky."

"Not even close to how kinky I could get."

Piers couldn't see it, but he knew Jake too well to not hear the grin in his voice.

"You guys finished?" Chris asked, coming out from the hallway where all the rooms and one guest bathroom were.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Chris said, half-shocked. "Hey, I may not look it, but I'm only 28, so none of that 'sir' shit around here."

"Fine." Piers grinned. "Are the girls still finishing Claire's room?"

"Yea."

Jake jumped from his chair. "Let's go say hi, Piers."

"Nah, you do that. I think I'm going to head home soon. All this sweat is starting to make my skin feel funny."

"Fine." He squeezed past Chris to the first door in the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll be going..."

"Need some company?"

"Huh?" Piers wasn't sure how he should take that. "Oh, well, it's not that far; just a couple of blocks down."

"Don't worry about it; I could use the fresh air. I haven't been back here in years, so a little walk will do me some good."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Humor me, kid."

Piers frowned, dropping his eyebrows. "I may not look it, but I'm actually 17, so none of that 'kid' crap."

Chris crackled up with a roll of laughter that ended with  _ha ha has_  that matched the sound of  _ho ho ho_. "I like you; you got flare." He patted his shoulder when he walked past him. "Let's march, then."

...

The walk was silent as they passed the fifth house till Chris decided to break the silence. "So, you're 17, huh?" Piers hummed a mhm. "So you're a junior?"

"Senior," he corrected.

"Cool. You got to be going crazy about making it into the big world, huh?" He pushed his hands in his jeans.

"I don't know... I mean, I'm glad I'll be able to start college and all, but I think I'm going to miss my friends here the most. It's hard finding friends who are cool with who you are and really care about you." Piers looked to the sky, smiling at how true all his words sounded to him.

"What exactly are you, an extra-terrestrial or something?"

"No, but I think that's how my father sees it." He laughed darkly. "I think he would prefer that than me being bisexual."

"Oh," was all he said, and he was afraid Chris was another one of those homophobic pricks, but he stayed quiet until Piers stopped in front his own house.

"Well, this is my house... Later."

He turned to walk up his walkway when a large hand grabbed and turned him back. "Piers, can I give you a little advice?" He nodded, still too shocked. "Live your life the way you want to. Never be afraid to do what you feel is right, and if you lose a loved one on the way because they don't like the new you, then they never loved you; they only loved the person they wanted you to be." Piers was lost for words, staring at the deep blue eyes lit in the sunset light. He smiled and patted his shoulder, walking back the way he had come. "You take care, Piers."

He watched the blue-eyed man walk until he disappeared down the street. Finally finding the power to walk into his house, leaning his back against the door and stroking his left wrist where the hand had grabbed him, Piers decided he did like Chris... but only a little, but how bad could a small crush be, right? He was just Claire's brother he wouldn't see that much, anyway...

* * *

 

"Piers…Piers wake up!" Sherry shouted, "If you sleep all day how are we supposed to get the drinks!?"

"Get out!" he didn't get the best night of sleep because of this weird dream where he was restlessly looking for something or someone in the middle of a dead, empty city.

"No" she said simply.

"Yea Piers come on, Sheva is going to be home in like 20 minutes and we haven't set anything up yet." Ashley groaned, "How embarrassing would it be when people showed up and the food and drinks aren't even there yet?"

"I'm too tired to care." Piers buried into his cover to hide from the 3 girls.

"This is a waste of time…just call Jake up," Rebecca said, "He'll get him up."

"Any other day that would work but not today." He yawned slipping a little bit back into slumber. He could hear the three girls retreat out of his room. He was finally slipping back into until he felt a heavy weight press into his back pinning him to the mattress. Before he could react to what was happening his sheets were on the carpet floor with his pillow, his hands pinned to the small of his back.

Jake was sitting on his back, one hand holding Piers' together like cuffs. Since he had his bed to himself the only thing he had on were boxer briefs. "Ouch bitch! Let me fucking go!"

"Dude get up!" He jumped to add pressure to his weight making Piers yelped at the disappearing and reappearing of pressure on his abdomen.

"Ahh fuck!"

"Hey be gentle with him Jake we still need him in walking condition for tonight." Rebecca chimed; he didn't notice the girls were back in the room.

"Nah I think Nivans likes it rough." Using his free hand he slapped Piers ass so hard it echoed of the walls, making him yell obscenities as he screamed.

"Muller you're fucking dead when I get my hands on you!" struggling to get from under him but it was useless. He and Jake might be the same size but Jake strength was unreasonable for someone their size.

"Is that a promise?"

"I think he gets it Jake." Sherry said, "Looks like you're up now, so that's good."

"I hate you all…" Piers growled

"We love you too honey."

"Guys we really should be getting started. I heard the Ashfords decided to throw a party the day after ours. We can't have them outdo us now can we?" Ashley whined.

Piers stop struggling when he heard the names of their group's mortal enemy, at some point those twins took part in planning to humiliate them with their flunkies Krauser the caveman, and Ramon the midget. "Is that what this is about?"

"Wasn't at first," Rebecca said. "Then I got a text from Finn that they heard about the party today and if it wasn't for the fact that they only found out 2 hours ago they would have done one today too."

"Piers, you know we can't let those fuckers outshine us! You, Finn, Steve, and I have to act as bouncers in case those two try something funny. I'm itching for another round at Krauser." Jake growl

"Fine…but could you get off me! You aren't the lightest guy in the world you know." Jake laughed getting back on the floor. "So…who's going to be there?" he asked sitting up.

Ashley opened her phone to check the reply to here party notifications. "I know Finn is coming, not sure about Steve. He said he'd try to get out when his dad passes out. Tyra, Leo, Kim, Sarah…"

"What? You invite creepy Sarah?" Piers complained

"Well it was that or have her blame you for all of us avoiding her… you remember how that went."

"Yeah" He said frowning, "She needs some professional help."

"Yeah well… anyway most of the seniors and juniors are coming. We need to pick Finn and Sheva up then head to Wal-Mart for some snacks. We split up…boys do whatever it is you do to get beers and Jell-O shots. Girls are getting the food, so Piers you're the only boy with a car so you're carpooling your little thugs."

"Thugs? If only," Jake said swiping off his shoulder.

"We meet up at the house at 5 k?"

"Yes mother Ashley…is that all?" Jake asked in a sweet voice.

"Nope we should get going before Sheva starts ringing us…have fun boys."

Sherry kissed Jake before she filed out the door behind the other 2 girls. "Well we better get started."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So what are you doing today?" Claire asked as she finished her pop-tart.

"I'm going to up to Taylor to finish your paperwork so you can start school next week, then going out for some drinks with some old friends."

"Should I be worried?" Claire teased

"Only if I don't show up in a few days then you can panic." He ruffled her hair, both walking out the kitchen.

"I'm not a dog… don't do that…" he laughed at his frowning sister.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Party at Sherry's and that's about it."

"Now should I be worried?" he mirrored

"Maybe"

"Is there going to be drinking?"

"Yep" she answered truthfully, "Not that I'll be drinking."

"Is Piers going to be there?" he didn't know why he picked his name out of all her new friends.

"Yeah…why?" she asked slowly

"I think I scared him yesterday when I walked him home." He snorted, "The guy looked at me like I was the ghost of the future."

"Oh really? How did you scare him?"

"Well" he wasn't sure if it was some secret Piers was keeping, but if it was, he didn't know if he told Claire, or intended to, but Piers told him and he was nobody. "You know 'about' him right?" Even if she didn't know she would hear the quotes in his words.

"Know about him? Oh…that he's bisexual?" Good, she knew so he wasn't doing something wrong.

"Yea…"

"Don't tell me you hit on him Chris."

"No! God no, I'm no pedophile. I give him some advice that's all…he said he's having some family issues. He reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"Yeah…only difference is your gay… butch but still gay." He laughed, "He's nice though… I would figure he'd be some kind of guy who thought he was better than everyone the way people praise him. I'm surprised he's never been in a long time relationship." She mused.

"You were thinking about giving it a go?"

"Heavens no…if it didn't work out, it would be weird because we hang around the same people every day."

"Makes sense I guess."

"It does" she said matter-of-factly.

"What time is that party again?"

"Not for another two hours…but Sherry's is coming to get me so we can shop for some food for the party."

"Oh…" he paused remembering he forgot to shop for Claire's stuff."That reminds me here take this," he handed her is credit card. "Since you're going out there, buy some school supplies while you're at it. I have to go or the main office will close, you know the deal…try not to be out all night okay?"

"Aye captain" she saluted halfheartedly, he laughs kissing his sister on the forehead before heading to the garage for his yellow Hummer.

**…**

Chris opened a door labeled principal office, to see a woman dressed in a tight white skirt and white sweater, brown hair to her shoulders staring at him with happy eyes. "Chris…"

"Jill…" she got up from her desk to hug her old college friend.

"It's good to see you. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer." She sang happily

"I'm just glad you offered it. It's nice knowing I don't have to rent out our house anymore just to get some extra cash."

She laughed, "Couldn't have been all that bad. You got to go to China for one. I hear the summers there are beautiful."

"They are…but it's also hot as hell out there. I felt like I was going to melt into the asphalt." They chuckled together. "Man, who would have thought you'd be working at my old high school."

"I didn't plan it if that's what you're thinking. The last principal was retiring and the last thing I knew I was a teacher at O'Donnell middle school, being asked to watch over three thousand kids as principle."

"Wow"

"Yea I know it's a small word, speaking of which, one of your former school mates works here too."

"Really…who?" He hadn't been keeping up with his high school friends after the 'sudden move'.

"Mr. Kennedy, he works as the co-coach for the P.E. class we have."

"Little Leon works here!? Wow last time I've seen him he was a freshman, but the guy was one hell of a baseball player."

"Yeah you'll get to see them when the school year starts, but for now let's get those forms turned in shall we?

"Sure thing."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Finn! Hurry up dude!" Piers called from his blue Lexus he got last year.

"Sorry, I'm coming." He ran so fast down his apartment stairs his beanie fell over his head.

"Sup' rookie," Piers said, as Finn sat in the back.

He blushed slightly, "Hey."

"Come on ladies we don't have all day drive."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about him he just has his briefs in a bunch about beating the twins at throwing the best party." Piers said looking into the rearview mirror at him blushing and nodding before pulling out of the parking lot.

"We're going to see T-Bo right?" Finn asked fixing his beanie.

"Isn't that where he always goes?" Jake said cynically.

"Yea… but the guy kind of scares me." He admitted.

"You're scared of T? You shouldn't be… the only crime he's ever done is…well selling me booze." Piers grins into the rearview mirror.

Jake looked too, looking at Finn, "Dude its summer, why the hell are you wearing a beanie?"

"I ahh… well, I don't know." Looking down into his lap, the guy was just shy at heart.

"Ouch!" Jake rubbed his left arm where Piers elbowed him.

"Leave the guy alone Muller, if that's his style then let him wear it. No one talks about your dumb obsession with military boots."

"That's because I'm hot in them…but I'm even more smoking with them off."

"Do you ever take you head out of your ass? I'm sure at some point you have to come out for air." Finn giggled in the backseat.

"Nah it's good for now but I'll let you know when it does."

"…Asshole"

**…**

"Yo T-Bo!" Piers yelled at the young ebony colored man covered in tattoos with a large frame.

"Well if it isn't school boy Nivans and his sidekicks."

"Hey man fuck you, Jake Muller is no one's sidekick." He growled.

"Anyone who speaks in 3rd person sounds like a sidekick to me."

Piers spoke before Jake could put up a fight "We need some 'supplies' for tonight."

"What you need my main man."

"Just some wine coolers and some cases of beers, meet you around back?"

"Yea have the cash ready." He disappeared into the store.

"Who would have thought having a friend who works at a HEB could get you good booze…how did you meet him anyway?" Finn asked looking at Piers while they walked to the car.

"When I was a sophomore, we had Spanish class together. We hit it off and we kept in touch when he finished his senior year." Finn nodded, anything about Piers was fascinating to him. "You guys walk around I'll come around with the car."

"Okay" Finn walked off while Jake followed silently, Piers knew something must have been bothering him. Jake was never one to get lost in silence but he'd have to address that later. He pulled the car around seeing the 3 boys waiting for him.

"How much," Piers asked getting out and opening the trunk.

"For you 70, I'm feeling generous today."

"Lucky me then," handing him the cash while Jake and Finn threw the goods in the trunk.

"Take care school boy."

"You too Bo, and stop selling booze to minors!" he grinned getting into the car.

"I have to make a living somehow right?" with that he ran back into the store.

**…**

Jake was quiet the whole drive to Sherry's house. Piers could see something really was bothering his friend but he knew Jake wouldn't talk about it with Finn in the car to so he ignored it making idle chit chat with Finn. Finally pulling up to the Sherry's house they stepped out, "Jake come talk to me for a sec…Finn go ahead and start bringing the stuff inside."

"Roger!"

"Walk with me Muller." He nodded following short, walking down the sidewalk until Piers stopped walking. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing really…just thinking," Jake was trying to be nonchalant about it but Piers could see right through it.

"Bullshit, if you were thinking you would have said it out loud. You do this every time something is bothering you… it's not about what Bo said right? Cause you kn-"

"That's not it at… like I give two shits what he thinks." He scratched the back of his head; Jake wasn't one to keen expressing his feelings a trait Piers hated but respected. "It's just… this year really is the last one."

"Yea I can't believe it, but I thought you were excited about that?" Piers asked with true concern on his face, which made Jake more comfortable to know Piers was asking because he cared and not because he was curious.

"I was but I was so excited thinking once we finish school we would all get to hang out when we wanted…but I forgot all of you guys are most likely to get into fancy smart schools after we graduate. While I'm left behind working as a manager at Cajun Spot after Dee retires." Jake looked at Piers with sudden sad eyes, this is the most vulnerable he'd ever seen Jake.

"So… you're bummed out because you think we're all going to leave and forget about you?" Jake silence made it clear that's exactly how he felt; Piers place his arm over his shoulder. "Look… if I was to be truthful, I kind of been feeling that way too. Leaving my friends behind so we could go separate ways and try to do something with our lives, we haven't talked about what we are going to do when that day comes."

"I'm being a total bitch over nothing right?"

"Nah… I don't want to start over either. I'm happy where I am at the moment, and if it makes you feel better I was thinking of going to college wherever you and Sherry settle at. Better yet, why don't you look for a college and I'll try my best to meet you, deal?"

"I can't ask that of you… you'll end up in a rusty community college."

"Don't cut yourself short Jake, what happened to mister awesome?" He grins bumping his head against Jakes', "Look even if that was the case… I really don't care about where I get my PhD. So long as I get to help save lives in the end, I don't care where I go to school."

"Dude… If I wasn't so into Sherry I'd kiss you." He elbowed Piers breaking them apart laughing.

"Then I'd have to uppercut you." Laughing, they turn back to the house. Finn had a pouty face on. "What's up Finn?"

"Nothing, Sherry said hurry up and come inside." Finn's voice was a little distasteful walking back into the back house.

"What's his issue?" Jake just laughed at Piers confused expression while he followed after Finn inside.

**…**

"YEAH bitches!" Jake was yelling and everyone howls, bodies swaying and bouncing to one of Piers favorite songs, Self vs. Self by Pendulum, he was dancing with Claire and he had to say the girl could dance. Ashley, Sheva, Rebecca were talking with Finn and Steve on the U shaped couch. Jake and Sherry… well they were acting like fools standing on the pool table, the house was so dark only the electric rotating rainbow globes in each corner gave light.

"God I love this song!" Claire yelled over the music, "If you listen past the screaming, the words are pretty meaningful!"

"I know! This happens… to be one my favorite bandsss" Yea Piers had a few drinks… not enough though. Jake howled again and everyone followed.

"Jake's the life of the party it seems!"

"Yea, that hap..penss from time to time." He chuckled swaying with Claire's body. "You know you're kind of hot!"

"I've been told that once or twice!" She teased grabbing one of his hands and wrapping it around her waist turning around.

"Yea… it must run in the family!"

"Are you saying everyone in my family is hot or just me and Chris!"

"You and Chris," he didn't mean to say that but the beers aren't doing him any good, but she didn't seem disgusted she just laughed at him.

"Chris asked about you!" She said suddenly.

He felt like his heart was beating so fast he'd keel over any second, but he composed himself thinking about how irrational he was being. "Really…why!?"

"He was thinking he scared you last night when he walked you home…were you?"

"S'not really… just a little caught off guard! I didn't know your brother was so deep!" Piers realized he sound a little too impressed.

She snorted, "He was saying from experience. You remind him of himself that's all!"

Chris was like him? "Chris is bisexual?"

"No…he's gay. Isn't it kind of the same thing?"

"I guess it is." To be honest Piers liked sleeping with men more than women, he likes the sex with women but it was something about taking another man that was intoxicating…not to mention how tight they felt around his penis.

The tune changed into Careful by Paramore, Sherry and Jake appeared both wearing goofy smiles. "We got Jell-O shots come on we're going to play some games."

They join the couch with their friends, shots place all over the table ready to be gulped. "Piers you look like you're having fun!" Sheva said as they joined them

"Well I am aren't you?"

"Touché my friend!"

Finn frowned at Piers sitting in between Claire and Steve, Claire's hand on his lap. Jake noticed Finn staring her down and he got the best idea. "Piers!"

"Sup bro?"

"I wanted your help with little Finn. He hasn't had a single drink today and he refuses to take my advice to loosen up."

"Nah Finn is cool, but how am I going to help?" The gang stopped talking to look between the three boys.

"Finn if you can drink 10 shots without puking you can make out with Piers for three whole minutes no less no more!" Everyone howled and laughed and Finn looked at Piers half shock and flustered.

"I'm in!" Piers said giving Finn the okay if he wanted to, he knew Finn had a thing for him but he wanted to stay friends with Finn because the guy was way too sweet for his own good.

"Go for it!" Ashley cheered.

"If you can that is," Steve added.

Finn stared the shots down working up the courage; he picked one up throwing it straight passed his lips. He puckered up at the strange taste. "It doesn't taste like there's any alcohol in it."

"There is sweetie, trust me." Rebecca gave him the thumbs up to keep going.

Everyone, even the partygoers were cheering Finn on, he slowed down on his 6th shot but quickly recovered downing 3 more. "Last one rookie and he's all yours," Jake was taunting the poor guy.

"I don't think I can."

"Awe Finn you can do it! You didn't get this far and just not get your prize!" Claire's words must have done it because he downed the last one with a loud groan and shudder. Everyone howled over the song Love like Woe cheering on Finn.

He got up from his spot so fast his beanie came off; Jake had his timer ready, Rebecca and Ashley recording on their phone while everyone was giggling. Drunken Finn was a lot less shy because even Piers was in shock when he half straddled him while he was still sitting.

He froze when his face was inches from Piers, he could smell the different flavors coming from his mouth. "What are you waiting for Macaulay?" with that he closes the space pressing hard on his lips. Finn swiped his tongue alone Piers bottom pout size lip, asking for his tongue. Everyone cheered when Piers tongue entered his mouth, he could taste almost every flavor (cherry was often there the most). Finn's hands found the back of Piers hands grabbing locks of hair, while Piers left is arms spread across the top of the couch. Finn was going to town biting and sucking on Piers' bottom lip until Jake's phone went off. Finn whined backing off quickly to find is original seat.

"Tight!" Jake howled, "God Finn you sure did take advantage of every second, and here I thought you'd chicken out, or barf but damn!" everyone was laughing and patting Finn's shoulder, god only knows how long he wanted to do that!

"Sorry Piers," he said close his eyes and rest his head back.

"For what? I said I was in so keep your apologies." He licked his surely puffy and swollen lips tasting this kiss. He wasn't going to lie the rookie could kiss and then some. He heard him hum, but by the looks of it, it looked like he fell asleep.

…

Almost everyone was gone except the friends…one passed out. Maybe Jake's challenge took a lot more than enough out of the rookie. Piers took the liberty of trying to clean up some with the help of Claire, Steve, Ashley, and Sheva since Jake and Sherry went upstairs. Mind that Jake and Sherry weren't being as quiet as they should be, not everyone has left and the music was off sadly. The cops would be called if loud music was played at 2 am in the morning.

Rebecca was too busy watching Finn to make sure he doesn't spew on the clean floor and looking over twitter to see what people said about the party. Claire and Steve were in deep conversation but Piers was too drunk to eavesdrop. Piers looked at his phone seeing it was 2:34 in the morning.

"Crap"

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I can't go home like this. If my mom is up watching and finds out I've been drinking she's going to get my car booted."

"Ouch… I would offer my place but Becky's sleeping over, plus I have to drive Sheva home because she decided to drink today…"

"It was worth it!" she said picking the globes up.

"You know how my dad is dude…but I wish I could help." Steve's place was the last place he wanted to go anyway, but he wouldn't say it out loud to him.

"You could sleep on my couch…Chris wouldn't mind. I'll just let you use some of my blankets." Claire offered, thank god she lived right next door not that she was drunk anyway. Her life rule is 'one and done'.

"Thanks Claire… you're a…a- you're a life saver."

"No problem…just don't barf on the carpet because you'll be cleaning it up." she grinned but he had a feeling that really would be the case.

**…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chris had gone out for a few drinks of his own but not too many or he wouldn't be able to drive. Jill kept him out longer than he would have liked. He looked across the street at the Birkin's home to see if it was dark inside every window, to indicate that Claire must be home. He entered his home flipping on the light and kicking off his boots, he heard a moan come from the couch.

He went over seeing a giant blob on his couch rising up and down slowly; he assumed Claire was too tired so she curled up on the couch. He turned the ceiling fan light on with the string, and then knelt down by her head. He moved the cover over her head to see hazel eyes at him, expecting his sister, he was all in this person's personal space but he didn't move. They just kept staring, until the hazel eyed boy huffs out a breath and Chris could smell the drinks.

Chris backs up a little still on his knee to see the model face friend of his sister, Piers. He couldn't deny there was something about this kid but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Piers…what are you doing here?"

The boy sat up yawning, "Your sister said you wouldn't mind if I slept here until I sober up…" Chris smiled shaking his head and sat next to the boy, leaving a respectable amount of space. "I better go I sho-"

Chris grabbed his hand as he got up and he noticed how soft and warm it was in his. When he pulled the boy back down too fast, Piers face smacked against his chest. He pulled back slowly sitting back in his spot, red patches on his face from blushing. "Sorry I didn't mean to pull you so hard."

"It's okay…" he said still blushing and looking down into his lap. Chris took in the expression…'was he nervous?'

"It's dark out and you're still a little tipsy for walking, stay here I'll be back."

Chris got back up he could feel those hazel orbs staring at every movement. He went into the bathroom grabbing some Advil pills then moving to the kitchen for a glass to fill with water. He gave the pills and water to Piers who took it with a sly smile of gratitude, "That should help you sleep."

"Good I have work tomorrow…well today now. It's hard working with a hangover…"

"Tell me about it…" Chris couldn't help it but Piers always had him grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks" he said putting the glass down.

"You're welcome," he patted his thigh. Piers looked him in the eyes again and Chris almost caught himself leaning toward the teenager. 'What the hell Chris get a hold of yourself!'

"Goodnight Chris"

Chris got up so Piers could lay back down, switching the light back off.

"Goodnight Piers"

* * *

"Drinks tonight ladies Chris' treat," the lean dirty-blonde said with his arm around his newlywed wife.

"No way Kennedy, I'm not made of money."

"Don't mind him; he always seems to be short on something these days." Ada 'Kennedy' smirks lovingly at her husband.

"Ouch, you're always a tease love."

"You always loved a girl who played hard to get." She winked.

"If we're drinking then let's go! I love Cajun Spot they have the best food, plus I haven't been here in a long time." Jill was nearly vibrating with anticipation, as they walked through the double doors. The restaurant reminded Chris of a Cheesecake Bistro he once took Claire to when they stayed in New Orleans for a month.

They took a seat at a booth Leon by the window across from Jill while Ada faced Chris, "Man they should have built this place when I use to live here. This could have been one of my spots." Chris mused looking around.

"I know the owner of this place he's really sweet…cute too." Jill smirked

"How often do you come here?" Chris questioned

"I only came twice with Helena and her sister but, that was 3 years ago."

"You're sleeping with the owner?" Leon said getting a nice kick from his wife under the table.

She laughed, "I wish then maybe I wouldn't be single, besides his son goes to my school. That would be complicated and a little awkward for us both."

"How come I didn't know this?"

"Don't know…he's on your football team I don't see why not."

"Oh really is it Frank? He never comes to practice on Wednesdays." He snorted

"No its Muller… Daniel is his step-father."

"Jake Muller," he asked she nodded. "The kid's one of my best players."

"You would think he was shy since he doesn't talk about his past but he and Jack end up in my office at least twice a month. They don't make this job easy."

"That's why I don't work with older kids…I don't envy you." Ada smiled

"Jake isn't that bad he just wants to protect his friends but he shouldn't let Jack get to him when he talks about Piers." Chris tries to drown his irrational interest when the teen name is mentioned.

Leon rolls his eyes leaning against the window, "Yea those two are like two odd peas in a pod…I'm hungry let's get a waitress over here or something."

"Yea I'm starving," Chris patted his belly.

"Oh there's Daniel," as if he sensed everyone at Jill's table looking at him he turned meeting Jill gaze. She waved him over, he was had a Cajun Spot shirt and plain jeans on.

"Principal Valentine," he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Just Jill is fine," she returned the smile. "Nice to see you're still doing well here."

"Thanks, I'd like to say it's all because people love my smile but I'd be lying." He smirked, "Let me get my best waiter for you guys he seems to always get me more permanent customers."

"Thanks" she said and he walked into the employee only room.

"He was totally flirting with you." Ada smiled knowingly making Jill look away laughing.

"I don't care, if she can get us free drinks I say flirt back with him." Leon said

"Leon…you know you're more than welcome to do it." Ada said without looking at him, making them all laugh. They were so busy with their little conversation they didn't notice Dee was back until he was in front of their table with another person.

"Here he is," Chris looked up from their table to see the Piers who was sleeping on his couch just a few days ago, He was wearing the same attire as his boss but the shirt looked like an exacted fit on Piers' lean muscle build. Chris thought he could see why people permanently came here just to see that body in uniform. ' _Chris what the fuck is wrong with you he's a kid!?_ ' mentally slapping himself.

"Coach Kennedy, Ms. Valentine?" He looked at each face looking at Chris twice, while Chris tried to make his mind shut up about liking how he looked at him twice and the longer than the others.

"Piers you take care of this, they need me in the back." Piers nodded at his retreating boss, looking back to his teachers.

"So what are you guys doing here…may I ask." Piers handed the menus out that he was holding, his eyes dart at Chris and he noticed he was staring. He recovered giving Piers a weak smile hoping he didn't noticed he was rudely staring, he smiled back lightly.

"We missed you man." Leon throw his arms open in a mock hug, Piers rolled his eyes.

"Just taking my friend out for good food and drinks sweetie," Jill answered sincerely. He looked at Chris questionably, "Chris this is…"

"I know him" they said in unison making eye contact shortly before Jill recovered.

"Really?" Jill looked to Chris.

"He's friends with my sister…at least now he is right?" Chris turned to Piers who hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"Yea she's real cool." He scratched the back of his head chuckling shortly.

"Watch out Chris…Piers doesn't look it but he's one of those heart-breakers with the ladies." Leon grinned at Piers who shamelessly added, "And guys." Leon laughed so hard he almost slipped leaning on the wall.

"I see why," Ada smiled at Piers.

"I don't think I have to worry about Claire too much, she's a big girl." Chris smiled at Piers who looked away flushing a little.

"Come on guys, I'm sure Piers has other orders to take so stop wasting his time." Jill moved her attention to her menu, everyone following after but Chris anyway.

Piers returned his gaze with one of confusion biting his lip softly, Chris's eyes dart to the movement watching his pumped lips any female model would die for. Perfectly shaped with no need for those dumb tricks those girls used with a lot of money and cheap needles. He shook his head, freeing himself from the teen picking up his menu, "I'll be back in 5 to see if you ladies and gents are ready." Chris listened to his feet retreat.

Now he's thinking 'What the fuck was that? The kids good looking but get a hold of yourself…you're acting like a silly teenager.' He was too lost in his inner argument and scolding to notice the group returned to lazy conversation while he stared blankly at his menu not really seeing it. He finally came up with a reason for his irrationally draw to the teen, Piers truly did remind him of himself or at least that's what he was okay with thinking.

"You guys ready to order?" purposely looking anywhere but Chris. The ladies order the shrimp pasta, Leon asked for the bacon cheeseburger while his Ada gave him a look to shame him into eat something healthier. "What about you mister Redfield?" he said still looking at his notepad. Even if he would be hearing that a lot when school started he really didn't want Piers addressing him like that.

"Mister? Well kid-"

Piers eyes turn onto him glaring but he couldn't keep the small smile off his face, "Chris…"

He suppressed the urge to shudder watching Piers' lips form his name slowly like he testing how it sound coming out of his own mouth. "That's better Piers."

Piers shook his head smiling, "Are you going to tell me your order or do I have to order for you?"

Chris grinned, "I hadn't had a good look at the menu so surprise me?"

"Fine," he stuck the pen behind his ear. "One steak and baked potato coming up, while that's waiting what drinks could I bring?" smiling at the adults.

**...**

Piers came with the drinks beers for the fellas, margaritas for the ladies. "I'll be back with your food shortly." He left while Jill and Leon looked at Chris.

"'What?" he asked confused

"What was that about?" Jill prodded

"I don't understand?"

"Something happened between you two?"

"No!" Chris protest quickly. "He stayed at my house few days ago when they had a party."

"Why? If I'm correct the Nivans doesn't live that far from your home."

"Drunk teens, you know how they are," he shrugged looking at the menu for something to distract him. "Claire told him he could sleepover until his hangover has cleared so he wouldn't be in trouble. I was cool about it so I guess we are on okay terms, that's all."

"First name basis, Chris I swear sometimes I think you're younger than me." They slipped into easy chit chat, Chris noticed sometimes he felt like someone was eyeing him but when he looked up the feeling disappeared.

Piers' returned with the food on a carrier, Chris could see his steak and it was huge just like a notebook compared to the potato. The smell was so divine he could feel his stomach growling at the thought of it being consumed soon. "Complements from Chef Jake Muller," Piers smirked after placing everyone food in front of the adults.

Jill and Leon stop to look at Piers in horror, Piers laughs walking back into the back. "Shit I really wanted to eat this." Leon looked at his food in discontent.

Chris already took a bite of his steak, Jill and Leon watched cautiously while Ada rolled her eyes. Chris noticed they were staring and swallowed his bite. "He's still alive…do you feel weird?" Jill eyed her own pasta

"Didn't know Muller could cook" Chris mentally noted he had to take Claire here one day.

"Good so it's safe to eat!" Jill took her fork moaning around her fork. Chris was about to ask what they were going on about but Ada shook her head before starting on her own food.

Dinner was soothing, Chris forgot what it was like to just enjoy others company, Leon made snarky jokes while Jill laughed at Ada who would give him a taste of his own medicine. Chris could feel eyes on him again looking up from his table; he could see hazel eyes piercing him like they were trying to see into his soul. Those eyes held him; those eyes looked like they had mysteries to no end.

Piers turned his eyes back to another customer, a girl who looked around his sister's age. She hugged Piers in a tight embrace that made Chris stomach twist in an odd sensation, that changed to queasiness when the black haired girl kissed him quickly. Chris turned back to his table pulling those feeling out of his head.

Everyone was about finished their food, when Jill called Piers over for the check, "I got this guys." Chris pulled his card out.

"Chris we can't just-…" Jill started.

"I can let's go Ada." Leon got up shooting for the doors.

"Sorry about him, once a boy always a boy." Ada gave them an apologetic smile before following her husband.

"He surely hasn't changed much," Chris noticed

"That's Coach Kennedy for you, just like Mister Crabs," Piers looked at Chris with a mocking smile.

"Who?"

"It's something the kids watch these days…not worth looking up," Jill said grabbing her purse. "I better get going I still have some paperwork I need to finish before tomorrow. Chris get some rest alright, and Piers I'll see you tomorrow morning…don't be late."

Piers laughed softly a sound Chris found enchanting as the sound left his lips. "I won't." She smiled at them both before heading for the door. Piers was about to open his mouth to say something but Chris quickly asked him to sit. "I get off in 15 minutes."

"Good then you won't mind if I steal you for the last 15 minutes." Piers turned his body like he was thinking of just walking away but turned to sit across from Chris. "Fine" Piers was looking everywhere but at the man in front him settling on his own hands on top of the table.

"So this is your job huh?"

"Yea…it's not the highest paying job out there but it gets the job done."

"I could imagine with all the tips you get, no wonder you're a valued employee. People coming here just to see you and all, I guess I can't completely blame them."

Piers snort but a small blush crept up his neck, "I guess… a lot of the girls from my school come."

"Like your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" tilting his head Piers cocked eyebrow.

"That cute girl you kissed," Chris shrugged

"Sarah… she's not my girlfriend." Piers deadpanned, "She just some girl who happens to want to be my girlfriend."

"That's too bad," It would have sounded way more sincere if he could keep the smile of his face and out his voice. "What's wrong with her, she looks like a keeper." Chris prodded

"That's what Sherry thought too, until I started dating her and we got to the physical part of the relationship. She turns into a complete control freak about where I could go and who I could go with. Don't get me wrong I think I want someone possessive and territorial over me because I know I am, but not over shallow reasons." Piers laughed in mock humor, "that's pretty much the reason most people only want to be friends or anything else with me."

Chris intake on Piers was getting bigger, Piers was a noble and loyal kind of person. He knew the kind of power he had where he could use his looks to get who and what he wanted but didn't.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ramble on like that," Piers sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I get it you don't want to be used and you shouldn't…you're more special than that." Before he could find a handle on his brain the words ran its course.

"Oh…thanks" Piers looked down with a smile on his face but the blush on his cheeks showed he was a little embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-…"

"No no!" Piers waved his hand dismissively, "it's okay really…" his eyes were soft with sincerity.

"I should let you get back to your work." Handing Piers his card, Piers got up with a soft smile and disappeared into the back again.

At that moment Chris wished he was in high school again, and then maybe he could have been friends with Piers. The feeling he got like when Piers was around, the need to protect him and get to know him was constantly pulling at his brain like Piers had a some kind of hold on him that he wasn't sure exactly was or if he even wanted to know.

Piers looked like to him a kid who knew what they were doing, someone who knew how to take care of himself. Piers only had few real friends, the ones who want to know him and not the ones who wanted him to be something he's not. Still there was something missing, something important in Piers he wasn't sure what but it was something somewhere.

"Here you go Chris, thanks for eating at Cajuns and we hope to see you again soon." Chris looked into those eyes feeling the same draw again, his stomach tightened and his brain was telling him he should turn away from this teen or something bad was going to befall them both. "Chris, are you okay?…"

Piers gaze was locked on his bottom lip between teeth, "Yeah sorry." Clearing his throat, "You take clear Piers I'll see you around." He took Piers' hand placing two bills in his hands, his eyes not leaving the older man's before Chris winked and turned his back to him.

' _Something tells me this year going to be full of surprises_ '

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He didn't know how long he was standing at the table his teachers and neighbor were sitting at. He opened the hand Chris grabbed to see two 20s placed in them. The most he had ever gotten until now was a flat out twenty and that was from a rich housewife who wrote her number on it (not that he ever called it to confirm that.) There was just something about that man that threw him through a loop repeatedly, the way his smile sends a blush up his neck to his ear, or the way he had to fight for words because his mouth felt too dry.

He had been thinking more about Chris after their run in on his couch; the more he sees him the more he thinks about what's behind the man name Chris Redfield. The energy he has made it impossible not to like the man, his carefree and caring nature was somewhat comforting.

"Yo Nivans get your ass back here!" Jake hollered, "I'd like to go home this year!"

"Coming!" rolling his eyes.

**…**

"Piers sweetie, you have everything ready for tomorrow right?" Alice asked for the third time.

"Yea mom everything is ready, come on mom I'm not a baby anymore." Piers frowned

"You're still my baby just like your brother and sister." She teased smiling at her son, "You should go to sleep it's already 11 you don't want to be tired on the first day of school."

"I will," She smiled shutting his bedroom door. He shut his television off resting into his bed, tomorrow would be the first day of his last year as a high school student. Before he could start thinking too much he cleared his mind drifting off to sleep.

' _Claire it's me Piers,' he knocked on the Redfield door once more before it opened by itself. 'Hello?' he called into the dark house, when there was no reply but his own echo, he was about to turn away from the house when someone grabbed him and pulled him roughly into the dark house. The hand released him and he turned around to go back out the door…only it wasn't there anymore. Piers knew it had to be a dream then but the fear was there, trapped in this dark house._

_Then he heard it, his name being called 'Piers…That's right Piers. Come this way,' his legs had a mind of its own taking him to the deep demanding voice. He willed them to stop and turn around but his leg wouldn't listen as he walked slowly down the hall. All the doors were gone…all but the one at the end of the hall._

' _Piers don't be scared,' the voice cooed seductively. The door opened slowly, the room was empty but he knew who it belong to. 'I've been waiting for you.' The voice lured the air was hot like he was still outside, the voice belong to these pair of dark blue eyes that locked onto him like a predator to its prey. Piers couldn't move or find his voice, 'you know who I am right?' Piers nodded slowly as the eyes begin to close the distant._

' _Are you scared?' He wanted to say yes and run from the house._

' _No'_

_The body of the eyes shimmers as if Piers eyes finally adjusted to the dark to see him, not that he needed to see who it was to know. Chris Redfield smiling smugly down at him as he circled him once more before stopping in front of him, Chris leaned in stopping inches from his lips and inhaled deeply. 'You smell good… really good,' smirking he moved to Piers neck._

_Piers could feel the small hairs from his stubble when he inhaled again, he could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he was sure Chris could hear it. 'I know why you're here; you could hear it couldn't you, my very being calling for you to come to me. Do you want to know why?'_

' _Yes'_

_Chris's smile was one of patience as if he was about to explain something to a child for the 100th time. 'Come on Piers it doesn't take a genius to see your desires for me. You want me in so many ways,' he placed a hand under the shocked teen's chin. 'The one person who caught your eye from the first day we met. The one person you'd let to take you while giving you all I've got, to have you under me withering in pleasure as I fucked you into the mattress.' Chris brushed his thumb across Piers' bottom lip, listening to his breath hitch as he smirked down below._

' _So many things I have planned for you Piers, it's almost scary. I would love to stay here and play with you some more but it's time for you to go'_

"Fuck!" the alarm blazed him awake, six o'clock in the morning; he didn't know if he should be happy or pissed at his alarm. The dream was different from most dreams; a wet dream isn't something he's ever experience before. Now he was left with a raging boner and thinking about the dream only made the pulse painful in his groin which meant either a cold shower or handy session.

As much as he would love to, the guilt of thinking about someone who didn't see him that way didn't sit too well, he groaned grabbing a clean pair of briefs heading for a cold shower.  _'I'm going to have to stay away from him.'_

**…**

"You look nice honey…and Natalie make sure you don't drop your lunch money, you're so careless with your stuff."

"I won't mom," she glared at her big brothers' smirk before heading out of the door for her bus.

"Your father won't be home later, so I need you to come straight home to watch your sister. I'm working late so I'll have dinner in the oven."

"I will mom don't worry," he said as his mother fixed his sweater vest.

"I know now you have a good day at school."

"Bye mother," Piers said rolling his eyes smiling at his mother before heading out the door.

**…**

He pulled up to Taylor high school parking lot, seeing his friends circled around Sherry's BMW and Steve's Chevy. He parked next to Sherry's car everyone turns to their friend's arrival, "Finn's big gay crush is here." Steve teased while Finn looks like a sour lemon.

"Hey guys, they haven't started passing out the schedule yet?"

"No they're calling from freshmen up to seniors, they're still on freshmen." Sheva answered sipping on her Starbucks coffee.

"I think we should have gone first we were here longer than the lower classmen no offense," Sherry said looking at Finn, Ashley, Rebecca and Steve.

"You guys are our babies in this family," Jake teased.

Steve snorted, "Babies."

"It doesn't matter to me I'm just happy to be in a normal school for once." Claire said looking awed at the huge building, "The last time I was in a real school was when I was 10."

"You're going to love it here!" Sherry squealed.

"Heads up, here comes the evil Olsen twins and their followers," Ashley nodded to the two blonds one female one male. The identical twin Alexis Ashford and Alfred Ashford with Jack Krauser and Ramon Salazar, as soon as they exit the twins Escalade the teens eye them with hate and disgust…well except Claire.

"Sister look… it's our fans," Alfred started. The girl flipped her blond hair looking at the teens with an amused smug, "Brother we don't need fans like slutty Birkin and gay boy Nivans." She finished.

"Don't you two ever get tired of hearing your own voices, I've had a whole summer away and that only feels like a day now." Piers retorted.

"Watch your mouth fag," Jack hissed making Jake take an advance but Piers place a firm hand on his chest.

Ashley and Rebecca laughed in unison making the group turn to them in confusion before Ashley stopped to speak. "Jack you're one to talk, at least Piers is man enough to show who he is…"

"The way you eye Coach Kennedy I'd say you're the confused closet case here." Rebecca finished laughing again when the teens started up.

"You lying bitches!" Krauser hissed.

"I think you hit a nerve girls," Steve snickered.

"Like daddy hits you right?" Ramon countered and the group went cold while Steve flinched. Everyone knew about Steve's father with the loss of his mother and the drunken fits his father would have and aim them at him. They wanted to help but Steve couldn't bring himself to put his father in jail hoping he'd get better but it's been 3 years since it started and it wasn't getting any better.

Claire gasped, bringing the twins attention to her, "Looks like they have a new follower…if you know what's good for you. You'd back away from these people before you catch the homo flu from them," Alexis said laughing maliciously.

Claire's glare was one of pure power but when she spoke it was so calm it was frightening. "Thanks for the fair warning I'll be sure keep that in mind," she deadpans.

"This one looks like she's going to be trouble," Alfred sighed in mock disappointment. A small group of students started to notice the confrontation making the crowd bigger with each passing student.

"We run this school, girl so stay in line and stay out of our way and you'll make it through this year in one piece." Alexis loops her arm with her brother, "You're looking at this year's king and queen for all events."

"Congratulations then," Claire started with a fake smile. "I just would like to warn you though, just because you're both crowned it doesn't condone incest; which happens to be frown on in all 50 states more than homosexuality in case you didn't know." her smile die when she finished.

The silence was short lived as the mob burst into a laughing fit while the twins looked mortified and disgusted; before they could compose themselves for a counter attack the assistant principal Ms. Harper came over intercom.

" _All sophomore students report to the gymnasium please, I repeat all sophomore students report to the gym immediately!_ "

Finn frowned gathering his stuff, "See you later guys."

"Bye Finn sweetie," Claire said smiling.

Alexis huffed in frustration, "welcome to my bad side new girl. You'll regret messing with us!" She sneered.

"Surely" Claire said flicking with her bangs. "Bye now," she said sweetly.

They glared distastefully at her as they move to the stadium area. "Wow Claire… marry me," Steve said in awe.

"Wait your turn Burnside," Ashley teased smiling at their new friend.

"Sorry… I kind of took those comments personal with my brother being who he is and all. Nothing's wrong you Piers I just want you to know that." She smiled softly at him.

"It's cool… and I got to say, you really do fit in this family well."

She shrugged coolly, "I'd like to think it had something to do with Chris raising me to not be a hatemonger."

"Amen sister," Jake said.

**…**

They called for juniors, which meant Steve, Ashley and Rebecca had to leave their friends. Claire was perched on Sherry's car, "Sher tell me something… what's the deal those other kids?"

"The Ashford?" she spoke the name like they burned her tongue coming out making Claire smile in amusement and nod. "They're just rich spoiled kids who think they are better than everyone because their daddy is an 'important' man."

"Who's their dad?" she asked

"Alexander Ashford he's the CEO Terra Save pharmacy industries," Piers said rolling his eyes.

"I think I heard of them before…they were on the news for finding the cure over the Swine influenza right?"

"Yea and many other medicine and vaccines are produced from Terra Save around the world, so you can imagine how rich the Ashford fortune is." He snorted mockingly

"So why don't they go to a private school or get home schooled…I'm sure they have the money for it."

"Your guess is about as good as mine."

"Can we stop talking about those assholes, before I gag on the vowels of their names?" Jake said throwing himself off Piers car hood.

"For once I agree with Jake," Sheva said.

Claire opened her mouth to say something but stopped, looking as if it was something she should leave alone…for now.

The intercom boom to life again, " _All seniors please into the gym!_ "

**…**

Everyone had their class timetable looking over who they'll be in class with. The teacher's names were repeated only once, Mister Gilbert a 9th grade geography teacher which was wrong since this was all 12th grade.

AP Helena Harper grabbed a microphone to explain, "We are running a little late but now that everyone has their schedule. The printer had a few problems this morning so instead of looking for your teachers name the room numbers copy down correctly so if you can all go to you  **second** period class now we can start your last school year." She dismissed them by bell, indicating the hall will be full of all grade scholars.

"I have advanced placement economics," Piers said looking at his paper.

"So do I," Claire added sharing a smile with Piers.

Sherry and Jake giggled holding their schedule, "Me and Jake got the first two and last period together!" she sung.

"Well I have economics too…it's not an AP class though." Sheva glared at her paper like she was trying to change them with her mind.

"Don't feel bad I think these two are the only ones out of us who even want AP classes."

"True"

"Whatever I think you guys are just mad, right Claire?" she nodded teasing Sherry. "Shall we?"

"Yea see you later Sher," she waved towing after Piers.

**…**

"Good morning class, if you don't know who I am then you're either new… or dumb." Leon scolds playfully, "I'm Coach Kennedy just for the impaired ones." The class laughed, "I am teacher by day, coach by afternoon for those who don't know, I don't coach on Tuesdays and Thursdays so if you have trouble in this class I suggest you come here on those days for after school studies."

He lurched back in his chair eyeing the teens, "At the end of the class there are supply papers on what you'll need this year for this class other than that I make sure everything you need is in this class room. There isn't much I can tell or give you right at this moment with the printers going loco so if you want, talk quietly or take a nap I don't care just don't be too loud." He finished and the teens picked up conversations fast.

Piers and Claire were seated in a double seated square desk, "Lovely teacher." Claire said eyeing the lean blond teacher.

Piers laughed at Claire's attempt to check their teacher out, "Yeah he's cool as long as you stay on his cool side anyway." She nodded still checking the teacher out.

"Hey Piers," a pretty red-head perched on their desk.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"Nothing, have you heard!?" she was talking about as fast as hummingbird's wing. "Missus Davis quit so now we have a new physics teacher. All I know is he's really hot I didn't get a chance to look at him up close but he had an ass you could crack a nutshell between." Piers mind raced to Chris god-like build and how this new guy couldn't compare to how off the radar that man was. He instantly felt shame thinking about the old brother of his friend sitting next to him.

"I bet he is," he said in mock excitement, before she could tease him someone called her over to their desk which Piers was grateful for. "Claire I'm going to take a nap, you'll wake me if I oversleep right?"

"No problem," she said breaking her stare down contest with Leon to smile at him.

**…**

"God my neck…I shouldn't have slept on that hard ass desk." Piers moaned when pain shot in his neck when he moved his head.

Claire laughed grabbing her bag, "I'll see you later Piers and try not to break your neck on your way to class."

"Yea" he moaned again and she laughs moving out the door. He looked at his timetable, 203 physics and then lunch. His stomach rumbled in at the thought of food; slinging his bag across his shoulder roaming down the hall of students. Most stopping to chat but he just gave them a simple 'hey' and moved on he was halfway there when someone jumped his back covering his eyes.

"What the!" Piers yelped going for the hands blinding him.

"Relax Nivans," the voice said instantly calming him since he knew this voice.

"Jake…mind taking your hands off me."

"I'm so glad you can tell whose awesome voice this belongs to." He released Piers letting him turn to face him.

"Yea…every time I hear it my brain tries to short-circuit its self." Piers said rolling his eyes, "You have physics too?"

"You bet my little puppy."

"…don't call me that." Piers deadpanned

"Come on you know you secretly like it," He tease.

Ignoring him he turns to continue walking to class before the bell rings, while Jake towed after singing my little pony puppy version. They reached the open door of room 203; they take their seats in the far back of the room while the teacher was writing on the marker board.

"Welcome everyone," the teacher voice boomed. Piers stopped dead in his tracks inches from sitting in his chair to look at the form of the teacher standing in the front with new eyes. The voice from his dream pounded in his head, just thinking about it made him so hot and bothered like the dream was replaying; in those 5 seconds he stayed frozen.

It couldn't be, he couldn't be here he thought. The one place he thought was safe for him to keep his mind of that man but it was there, his dream, it was slowly dragging him somewhere and soon he was going to find out.

The turned around facing the class, "I'm Chris Redfield and I'll be your Physics teacher this year."

' _Fuck me…_ '

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has been awesomely reread by the lovely Salysha her patience's is award winning since she looked this mess over, so my thanks to her!
> 
> The rest is Beta by: Ramiel


End file.
